Nightmares
by AceKindel
Summary: Cam and Luce have a picnic lot better than it sounds I know I suck at summerys


Nightmares

Cam opened his eyes to find himself in a meadow he knew all too well from one of Luce's earlier past lives. Cam saw Luce standing in the field with a bouquet of brightly colored flowers in hand. She wore a simple white dress barely past her knees. When she looked up, and saw Cam; she smiled, and ran towards him leaving the flowers behind. She hugged him, and nearly toppled him over. He chuckled returning the hug.

"I thought you left me," she says holding him tighter as if he would slip through her fingers.

"I won't ever leave you Lucinda. I love you."

"I love you too," she days in his chest.

Then the sky darkens, and she looks at him hurt, and betrayed. Luce dropped her hands from the hug, and backed away from him. It made his heart ache. Luce ran straight into Daniel's arms. Daniel pulled Luce close to him, and kissed her.

Cam wanted to scream, "No stop," but it was too late. Luce's eyes widened in horror then she was nothing, but ashes in the wind.

Cam awoke to his wings spread out across his bed, and dresser. His black hair stuck to his forehead and his skin sticky from sweat. Cam groaned in his pillow, then sat up, and folded his wings into his back.

Roland poked his head in the door. He didn't have a shirt on so he was showing off his abs.

"Hey dude you were screaming bloody murder, you ok?" he asked sincerely.

"Yea everything's fine," Cam said casually.

Then Arianne came in clearly annoyed. She was only wearing Roland's shirt; only his shirt. They had gotten closer since they moved into this house, but when did they get together.

"Is everything ok, Roland?" she asks ignoring Cam.

"Yea everything's fine. Thanks for asking," Cam says sarcastically.

Arianne just scoffed, and rolled her eyes then lead Roland out the door.

Luc sat by her window looking out at the meadow which consisted of mostly her favorite flower, but had many brightly colored flowers too. The grass looked perfect for a picnic, and that's exactly what she would have. She would be alone though Daniel went on an Outcast mission with Molly, and Gabbe. Arianne was too busy with Roland, and Cam was well Cam.

Luce went downstairs to the kitchen, and pulled out a whole bunch of food.

"If you were hungry you just had to ask."

Luce turned to see a smirking Cam leaning up against the wall.

"Go away Cam I'm not in the mood," Luce said harshly.

Luce saw Cam look sincerely hurt before he turned to leave.

"Wait Cam would you like to have a picnic with me?" Luce spoke quickly.

"I would love to Lucinda," Cam said with the memory of their first picnic in this life time, and he smiled a real smile not the smirk he wore around, but a real smile. Luce blushed, and quickly looked down.

After Cam, and Luce gathered enough food, and got Cam's blanket they headed toward the meadow.

"I still don't see why we have to use my blanket," Cam said sarcastically as he spread the blanket out.

"Because I like yours better," Luce said simply the blanket was black with gold designs all over it.

Cam smirked, and sat down. Luce pulled out a PB&J sandwich out of the basket they brought. Luce smiled as she took a bite of the sandwich.

"You like that?" Cam asked.

Luce bobbed her head up, and down like a child. Cam chuckled as he took a bite of his own sandwich.

"Here I want you to try these," Cam said pulling out a bag of cookies. Luce took a cookie, and bit into it. Her eyes widened immediatly, and she licked her lips.

"Pumkin Spice my favorite. How did you know?" Luce asked

"Well when you lived here, you used to make me help you make them all the time," Cam said smiling at the memory. That had been before Daniel stole her away from him again.

"Wait, I thougt you owned this place," Luce said in shock.

"I do, I just bought it after you died,"

"Oh," was all Luce could say.

"There was something else, I got to do with you too," Cam said with his emerald green eyes sparkling.

"Oh, and what was that," Luce said a little heistentaly.

"You used to let me put flowers in you hair," Cam said with a smile.

"Ok, just don't make me look stupid," Luce said half-jokingly.

"Never do," Cam said getting up to go find flowers.

Luce was waiting for Cam to get back when she saw a glimmer out the corner of her eye. she got up, and followed the glimmer. It was a golden rose not like yellow golden, but real gold. Luce smiled, and picked it, this would be perfect for Cam.

"Luce I'm back," Cam called, and Luce ran back to the picnic area.

"Sit I'll start in your hair," Cam says, and Luce sat in front of him. Cam started to skillfuly place the flowers in her hair.

"Finished."

"Cool I wanted to give you this," Luce said, and pulled out the gold rose.

"Luce I love it," Cam said, and Luce knew he meant it. Luce got up, and started to run.

"Catch me if you can," Luce ran awhile before relizing Cam wasn't behind her.

"Cam,"

"Got you," Cam said, and snaked his arm around Luce.

"Come," Cam said taking Luce's hand. She didn't notice until now that the sun was setting.

Cam took Luce to a cliff, and sat her in his lap.

"Wow this is amazing," Luce said in awe. Cam smiled, and watched the sun set.

It wasn't long until Luce fell asleep in his arms like old times.

Luce began to shake, and woke up sobbing heavily.

"Luce, what's wrong?"

"I... You said you loved me, and I said it back then..." Luce was cut off by her own sobbing.

"What?"

"Daniel he... He took me away from you, and I died," Luce clung to Cam not wanting to let go.

Cam rocked Luce until she stopped crying.

"It's true you know," Luce said.

"What is?"

"I love you,"

"What about Daniel?"

"Forget Daniel I love you," before Cam could say anything Luce pressed her lips to his. It started out sweet, but deepend when he kissed back.

"I love you Luce," Cam said inbetween kisses. Luce smiled not wanting to think about what would happen when Daniel came back.

They held each other until they both fell asleep soundlessly, and so in love.


End file.
